My Story (Hex's Entry)
by Numbuh 94
Summary: Hex basically sums up her life in about thirty seconds, though Rider isn't too happy about it... Spyro might force her to make it longer. Spin off Rise of the Dragon King.
1. Hex's Entry

**Hex's Entry**

**(Or me just being really stupid and listening to Spyro when I know I can blast him to the underworld. Either way, I guess you can read along.)**

* * *

Okay, so Spyro made me write this, just going to put that out there right now. I am by no means a writer in any way, shape, or form, so please do not take this seriously. At all. Because I'm not going to spend that much time on it

Long story short, I was an elf in the Elven Kingdom, started getting hunted down by Malefor, I got sick of Malefor, went to the underworld, turned Undead, got pissed, went after Malefor, kicked his ass, went to go home, got found by Skylanders. There, that's my entry for the Book of Heroes.

* * *

_**Present Day, Citadel**_

* * *

"Hex!" Rider practically slaps himself in the face. They are in Persephone's old hut, now used for anyone who has need for it. He is sitting across the table from Hex, who just finished scribbling down some words on a white, blank paper. "That…! Is not a story! I don't even know what that is!"

"What? Spyro wanted me to put something into the Book of Heroes, there it is!" Hex puts her hands on her hips. "I said everything that happened to me. I don't need to drag it on like you all do with your sob stories, you and Chill."

"You were helping me with that 'sob-story'," Rider growls. "If you won't write it right, at least let me know what to put down, and I will write it!"

"Not so fast. Will Spyro let you?" Hex asks. "Not that it really matters what he thinks. Why's it gotta be two hundred pages long, anyway?"

"Because the Book of Heroes is for other, new Skylanders to read over and become familiar with so they: one, know each of our histories, and two, so they can learn from what we've done in the past," Rider answers agitatedly. "You could at least put _SOME _effort into it. Chill doesn't like it either, but she isn't making it two paragraphs long!"

"I'm not Chill," Hex growls. "And the way you talked about her in the beginning of your entry in the Book of Heroes, Most Frightening of Rides, it was—"

"Oh please don't start _that _again," he runs his hand down his face. "I told you, I never cared for her and never will in the way I do you. Don't make me publically humiliate you, 'cause I will."

"If you do, you're going right back to hell, hot stuff," she grins.

"Why did you all of a sudden start calling me 'hot stuff' again? I told you, just because you remembered it from then doesn't mean you have to start using it again…" he hands the paper back to her and crosses his arms. "I'm not a Fire element, obviously, I'm Undead."

"I know, but you have part Fire element in you. You said your mom was a Life elf and your dad was Life drow. It's possible he had something to do with Fire as a drow, like, maybe he was a drow archer or something similar, and he mastered that element as well as his own?"

"No idea," Rider responds, sighing. "Either way, please make that actually enjoyable to read. That is a pitiful idea of a story."

"I don't have to change it and I won't unless someone makes me," Hex sticks her tongue out at Rider and he does the same back.

* * *

** This was not by any means meant to be taken seriously. This is me getting bored. xD Yes, Hex will fix it up and actually make it enjoyable to read. Spyro, come in and make Hex write her story right! (And by Hex, I mean me, by the way).**

**EDIT: Boo-boo on the last part there. Fright wouldn't be able to be seen because they're in a house. *Slaps self in the face* Sorry!**


	2. I'm Bored

**_I'm Bored_**

"I can write it, but you're going to have to tell me what to put down," Rider tells her, smoothing his voice from impatience.

"You're so not any fun," Hex mutters. "Fine. Well, what do I say other than I was an elven sorceress? What, are they going to be stalkers or something and need to know the how deal with my suit, hair, and all that mess?"

"Yes, they'll need to know all that," Rider growls.

"Ugh, fine. I was an elven sorceress, lived in the Magic part of the Elven Kingdom, I cut my hair short when I was young because it fit my cowl better, and I liked black because I wanted to be different. Woohoo, boring as hell," Hex gets out of the chair and begins floating almost immediately, and puts her hands on her hips. What would they need to know all that for anyway? "So yeah. What do you need to do to make that more 'interesting', as you put it?"

"You'll see," Rider sighs. "Fun. But I need to know, er, I don't know... Your mother and father's name-"

"Boooring," she sings, cutting him off. "Here, give me the dumb paper, I'll write it down. Although you're going to have to talk me through it or else I'll fall asleep and jab myself in the eye with the pen."

"I wish," Rider mutters.

"What?" Hex asks him.

"Nothing," he looks away, blinking.

"That's what I thought," she nods triumphantly.

* * *

Okay, so I'm Hex. Hexalian Pojamba Cadovra. Go ahead, laugh, I know my middle name sounds like pajama. Just know that I'm a dark sorceress and I can kill you in your sleep. Oooh, NOW who's laughing? Certainly not me, I never laugh, and you're not laughing, so... I guess nobody.

Anyways, I was born in the Magic portion of the Elven Kingdom. Brace yourselves, I know some rather large words, which Rider can't understand, so I'm going to go ahead and trust you to A) know who Rider is and B) are smarter than he is.

There, I was born on what was it... Ha, don't really celebrate my birthday much anymore, I'm dead, so it doesn't matter much to me anymore. Unett the thirteenth, which was also a Friday. Ahh, I'm cursed. Yeah, right, I've BEEN cursed, get over it, bub. Unett's June on Earth, by the way.

So, yeah, I was born Friday, Unett the thirteenth, er, in the Magic portion of the Elven Kingdom, and uh... for a while, I was best friends with some person called Kindra, another named Sierri, then there was a guy, think his name was Ralph, or Chuck... I don't remember. Eh. This was all two and a half years ago, 'course I don't remember.

So, then, when I was sixteen or so (think that would be the year 10061 or something like that) I heard of Malefor. Of course I'd already heard of Spyro and Cynder kicking his ass for him, and I personally LOVE the dumb book whatshisface (some penguin, think his names Bonk Eakman or something of the sort) that he published. Hush, it's a secret, and if you tell anyone, I can guarantee you a troll skull in the abdomen.

Malefor's basically a "big bad" Undead dragon. Ha. Yeah. RIGHT. He started coming after me when I was about sixteen. I would hide on various islands all throughout the Elven Kingdom and I'd meet others. Ooh, I remember the GIANT. No, not like Tree Rex or Bouncer, I mean like, literal giants, like the species.

Think his name was Gloop or something like that. Don't remember. He was like Tree Rex on steroids. Oooh yeah, loved him. He was pretty cool.

Then there was this other elf, what was his name again? Oh, right, Rindar. He was hot, hehe.

Then of course I got sick of Malefor, and that's when the REAL hell began. Literally.

* * *

Hex can't help but to giggle a little bit. Only Rider has ever seen her laugh or even crack a small smile before, but she isn't thinking about that now. "Here, I wrote it, now read it so I know at least one person bothered looking at it. Pay special attention towards the last part." She'd put that there just to irritate him, none of it is true, the bottom half about the giant and Rindar. What kinda name is that anyway? Rindar? Sounds like a motorcycle name or something to Hex.

Rider reads it and pretty much face-plants onto the table. "You. Are. HOPELESS."


	3. How To Kick Your Malefor's A--

_**How To Kick Your Malefor's A$$**_

Rider groans a bit. "Just finish it so we can get it over with... And if you're going to make some of it fantasy, at least keep the main storyline." He runs his fingers through his hair as though trying to calm himself down.

Hex gives a sly grin. "If you say so."

* * *

So I got pissed off with Malefor continuously trying to hunt me down, so I went to the underworld and I must admit, that probably wasn't the smartest of ideas. I was instantly 'killed' and turned Undead, which just pissed me off more. So I headed deeper into the underworld, fought off montage of montage of Undead drow, trolls, and chompies, then found Malefor and a bunch of his little sidekicks. Kicked his ass and handed it to him on a golden platter, then I met up with Cadaver.

Evil son of a gun he was. Didn't know it at the time though. I met Rider then too. Or Hot Stuff, should I say. Never laughed once in my life before I met him... and even now, if Rider's around, sometimes I'll crack a giggle or something. Most still say I don't laugh just to scare newcomers though. You better be scared, because if you tell anybody, I'll punch you... where the sun doesn't shine.

Well Cadaver used some Jedi mind trick on me and I forgot everything about Rider for all of a month and then went "Oh crap" and remembered everything about Rider. I was a Skylander by then, but it was a little too late... I told Eon and Spyro about him but they said that if he was in the underworld, there wasn't really anything they could do about it.

Not until Eon heard about Fright and Rider's little trick with Cadaver and Corpse, that is. Fright interrupted Cadaver and Corpse while they were turning Rider into basically what humans know on Earth as Satan and one became the positive and the other the negative. They became a Skylander, he and Chill fought every two minutes, usually with javelins or spears being thrown, and I would silently wish I hadn't taken the oath to protect my fellow Skylanders because I wanted to kill her.

And of course Roller Brawl came later on. Oooh whatever God is out there (I'd be atheist if it wasn't for the fact that I had seen the underworld with my own eyes), I couldn't STAND her. She gets any comfier around Rider and I'll have to hurt the girl.

So yeah. My Story, Hex's Entry, whatever you wanna call it, there it is, I'm not explaining it better, get over it. Btw, Spyro, I'm gonna kick your ass.

* * *

Rider reads over it and blushes a little at the last part about Roller Brawl. "What's it about her that makes you so angry?" He asks Hex as innocently as possible, though she knows what he's after.

She simply holds up a finger and smirks at him. "Ah, the world shall never know."

* * *

**Spyro erased the last line, the rest was kept just about, and Spyro had to put a rating for the entry since Hex cusses like a sailor. Fin.**

**EDIT: The poll on my profile page, you can choose three answers for. Just wanted to say that because someone voted for only one story when they voted. xD And I'm desperate... Neh. xD**


End file.
